


Connection

by lxstinthedream



Category: Monsta X (Band), ONEUS (Band), 원어스
Genre: Anonymous at first, Comedy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Online Relationship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxstinthedream/pseuds/lxstinthedream
Summary: A Ravn le ha encantado el comeback de Monsta X y su nueva canción, Alligator, y ha decidido publicar un post anónimo en el nuevo blog LGTB de idols que le enseñó Seoho. Se llevará una sorpresa cuando alguien le contacte debido a ese post y empiecen a hablar. ¿Qué pasará cuando se revelen las identidades?





	1. Post + primeros emails

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí tenéis la primera parte de esto. El viernes estaba viendo Con amor, Simon con mi novia y mi cabecita empezó a funcionar. ¡Espero que os guste!

**20190218; 7:34 pm KST**

[ **valvalky@naver.kr** ](mailto:valvalky@naver.kr)

 

**Monsta X sunbaenim y su bopazo.**

 

Creo que el título de mi post puede decir todo lo que opino sobre la nueva canción de sunbaenim, ¿verdad? Siempre me han gustado mucho, desde su debut, y esperaba con ansias que tuvieran el comeback. Después de ver el teaser del MV sabía que me iba a encantar. 

 

Pero si tengo que fijarme en alguien del grupo, es Minhyuk… su look es genial, es muy guapo y, aunque parece que quiere mostrar actitud dura y agresiva, está claro que no es así. Confieso que me parece guapísimo y que tengo ganas de conocerle… ¿Creéis que podremos coincidir algún día? ;;

 

Pd: Estoy viendo en otros post que aquí la gente confiesa su tendencia en anónimo… ¿es aquí cuando digo que soy bisexual?

 

**4 comentarios | 15 likes | Compartir**

 

* * *

 

**To:** [ **valvalky@naver.kr** ](mailto:valvalky@naver.kr)

**From:** [ **bluewhale@naver.kr** ](mailto:bluewhale@naver.kr)

**Subject: “Monsta X sunbaenim y su bopazo”**

¡Hola, anónimo/a!

Es la primera vez que te veo escribir en el blog ㅋㅋㅋㅋ. ¿De verdad te ha gustado tanto Alligator? A mí también… creo que son un grupo muy bueno y que tienen futuro, ¿verdad? Y lo que dices de Minhyuk… la actitud agresiva es sólo la actuación. ¿No lees a menudo su fancafé? Postea cosas muy graciosas, me encanta leerlo ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Te he escrito este mail porque me has generado ganas de conocerte, si me dejas sincerarme. Además… entre personas del colectivo va la cosa, ¿no? (Sí, soy LGTB, por eso leí tu post ㅋㅋㅋㅋ)

¡Espero leerte más veces!

 

* * *

**To:** [ **bluewhale@naver.kr** ](mailto:bluewhale@naver.kr)

**From:** [ **valvalky@naver.kr** ](mailto:valvalky@naver.kr)

**Subject: RE: “Monsta X y su bopazo”**

Vaya… tengo que ser sincero de que pensé que nadie me escribiría después de mi post owo 

¿A ti también te ha gustado la canción? He escuchado el disco en cuanto ha salido y me ha encantado. Me encantaría decírselo en persona a ellos. Si tan solo nos dejaran ir a los fanmeetings de otros idols… ¿no te pasa? Que hay algún grupo genial y quieres conocerles. ㅎㅎㅎ

¿Podría saber qué otros grupos te gustan, Blue Whale (hyung/noona? ¿Te puedo llamar así?

¡Saludos!

 

* * *

 

 

**To:** [ **valvalky@naver.kr** ](mailto:valvalky@naver.kr)

**From:** [ **bluewhale@naver.kr** ](mailto:bluewhale@naver.kr)

**Subject: RE: “Monsta X sunbaenim y su bopazo”**

Y yo tengo que confesar que tampoco esperaba tu respuesta tan rápido, Valky. 

Si nombro a otros grupos, hm… iKON y Seventeen me parecen grandes grupos, puedo decir que incluso conozco a alguno de sus miembros y son agradables, sí. Y de los rookies… no sé si conoces ONEUS. Acaban de debutar y tienen buena pinta. Espero que les vaya bien. 

Te diría que me puedes llamar hyung (sí, soy un chico) pero a lo mejor te tengo que llamar hyung yo a ti… /inserte carita pensativa. ¿¡A QUE SERÍA GENIAL TENER EMOJIS EN EL PC!? Pero creo que soy de los pocos que a estas alturas aún usa pc ㅋㅋㅋ

¿A ti qué grupos te gustan?

Saludos uwu

 


	2. Hyung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! He vuelto con un capítulo más que espero que os guste. Estoy disfrutando mucho de esta escritura, si os soy sincera, ¡es que queda muy bien esta OTP!

**To:** [ **bluewhale@naver.kr** ](mailto:bluewhale@naver.kr)

**From:** [ **valvalky@naver.kr** ](mailto:valvalky@naver.kr)

**Subject: RE: “Monsta X y su bopazo”**

 

Oh, yo soy del 95… no sé si eso es dar mucho dato sobre mí owo ¿Te puedo llamar hyung?

 

Pues así que me gusten… en realidad, me gustan todos. Soy de los que no hace ascos a ningún estilo de música, todos son válidos siempre y cuando no ataquen a nadie —ni colectivo ni persona en especial— y sirva para mejorar una situación (como cuando estás aburrido y te pones música…. por ejemplo)

 

¡Y estoy de acuerdo contigo con los emojis en el teclado! Yo también soy de usar PC normalmente, sobre todo cuando estoy en casa porque me gusta ignorar el móvil (no pienses mal, pero me saturan las notificaciones si hay muchas). ¡Abramos un _change.org_ para pedirlos! ㅎㅎㅎ

 

¡Chao!

 

* * *

 

 **To:** [ **valvalky@naver.kr** ](mailto:valvalky@naver.kr)

**From:** [ **bluewhale@naver.kr** ](mailto:bluewhale@naver.kr)

**Subject: RE: “Monsta X sunbaenim y su bopazo”**

 

¡Soy tu hyung! ¡Soy tu hyung, soy tu hyung, soy tu hyung! (Aquí es cuando me imaginas cantando a lo Phoebe con su guitarra en el Central Perk)

 

Vamos, que si resumimos tu respuesta, te gustan todos los grupos y no te quieres mojar :P En verdad me gusta como piensas, tienes razón, todos los estilos de música son válidos porque son eso, música; y la música no deja de ser un arte.

 

A ver, señores de Apple que crean ordenadores (tengo una debilidad por Mac, como me digas ahora que utilizas Windows dejo de responderte e.e), inserten sus fabulosos emojis en sus teclados. Les podemos regalar un bol de ramen de kimchi a cambio :D

 

Btw, ¿tu día está yendo bien? Ya que estamos hablando, te pregunto :P

 

Chao :)

 

* * *

 

 **To:** [ **bluewhale@naver.kr** ](mailto:bluewhale@naver.kr)

**From:** [ **valvalky@naver.kr** ](mailto:valvalky@naver.kr)

**Subject: RE: “Monsta X y su bopazo”**

 

¡Hyung! ¡Hola, hyung!

 

Pues empezando por el final de tu correo (no me odies) mi día bien, sí, como siempre. Estuve charlando un rato con uno de los miembros de mi grupo mientras ensayábamos, piensan lo mismo que yo del comeback de Monsta X ^^ ¡Y queremos hacer una cover de Alligator! Pero se lo tenemos que comunicar a manager-hyung y al productor.

 

¿Tú qué tal? ¿Fue un buen día?

 

¡Y tengo que admitir que me reí con tu propuesta! ¿Crees que a los descendientes de Dios a.k.a Steve Jobs (sí, soy de Apple, no me abandones :c ) les serviría como pago un bol de ramen de kimchi? Vives un poco en las nubes, hyung… ㅎㅎㅎㅎ

 

Pd: Me gusta recibir tus mails :)

 

¡Bye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que os guste! Sé que no es un capítulo muy largo pero a medida que avancen sus conversaciones, avanzará esto ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**To:** [ **valvalky@naver.kr** ](mailto:valvalky@naver.kr)

**From:** [ **bluewhale@naver.kr** ](mailto:bluewhale@naver.kr)

**Subject: RE: “Monsta X sunbaenim y su bopazo”**

Oye, oye, oye, oye. Pues en cuanto hagas la cover avísame, que la veo y así te pongo cara. ¿No me vas a decir todavía tu grupo? :( 

 

¡Sí! Tuve un buen día hoy. Tuvimos grabación en Music Bank y nuestras fans fueron muy agradables, como siempre. Es lo mejor de ser idol, que recibes cariño de la gente y no piden que les des nada a cambio ~

 

Y ahora ya va siendo tarde… así que creo que me iré a dormir. ¡Me está gustando hablar contigo! Espero que sigamos manteniendo el contacto, dongsaeng. Buenas noches uwu

 

__________

 

**To:** [ **bluewhale@naver.kr** ](mailto:bluewhale@naver.kr)

**From:** [ **valvalky@naver.kr** ](mailto:valvalky@naver.kr)

**Subject: RE: “Monsta X y su bopazo”**

 

Y al final no habrá cover, pero espero que algún día podamos hacerla o colaborar con ellos, aunque creo que eso ya es demasiado pedir ㅋㅋㅋ ¿crees que a Monsta X sunbaenim les gustaría nuestra música?

 

Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que eso es lo mejor de ser idol, sí. Yo no llevo demasiado tiempo pero he recibido mucho cariño —incluso internacionalmente— y wow, al principio no sabía qué sentir y ahora puedo decir que soy feliz, sí.

 

Aish, hyung. Aún no te conozco pero ya me pareces adorable, ¿por qué me haces esto? >.< Paraaaaa. ㅋㅋㅋ Es broma, es broma. Yo me quedaré un rato más despierto, mi ordenador me está llamando. ¡Buenas noches! ~

 

________________

 

**190224 - 8:50 KST**

[ **bluewhale@naver.kr** ](mailto:bluewhale@naver.kr)

  
  


**Wow. Wow. Y más wow. Debéis escuchar esto.**

 

Es la primera vez que publico una entrada en este blog pero es que tenía que decir esto sí o sí.   [ https://soundcloud.com/pls9ravn/the-truth-untold ](https://soundcloud.com/pls9ravn/the-truth-untold)

 

No sé si conocéis a este chico ni si anda por aquí (espero que sí uwu). Es Ravn, de ONEUS, uno de los grupos nuevos que debutó en enero con Valkyrie. He descubierto por casualidad su cuenta de Soundcloud y todas las pistas son una maravilla, pero esta cover me ha llegado al corazón.

 

Ravn, si lees esto, no sabes quién soy pero quiero colaborar contigo. Y escucharte cantar más.

 

_____________

 

**To:** [ **bluewhale@naver.kr** ](mailto:bluewhale@naver.kr)

**From:** [ **valvalky@naver.kr** ](mailto:valvalky@naver.kr)

**Subject: Soundcloud y más**

 

Hyung, hyung, hyung, ¡hola! ¿Cómo has estado? 

 

Acabo de ver tu post y por eso decidí escribirte. No sabía que utilizabas Soundcloud; es cierto que hay más idols que lo usan pero es raro ver a alguien que busque ahí a gente. ¿Tanto te ha gustado esa pista? A mí también me gusta mucho… si te soy sincero. Parece que Ravn vivió algo parecido por el sentimiento que pone al cantar, ¿no crees?

 

Bueno, espero que todo vaya bien. Ya dejo de hablar, que a veces me pongo muy pesado, ¡perdón!

 

______________

 

**To:** [ **valvalky@naver.kr** ](mailto:valvalky@naver.kr)

**From:** [ **bluewhale@naver.kr** ](mailto:bluewhale@naver.kr)

**Subject: RE: “Soundcloud y más”**

 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA, god, ¡¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!!

Acabo de ver tu anterior correo, por alguna razón no me había entrado en la bandeja de entrada y por eso no te había escrito antes :( 

 

He estado muy bien, sí ~ A tope con el nuevo comeback y de ensayos con el grupo y tal, pero no puedo quejarme. Es nuestro trabajo y al fin y al cabo me lo paso bien, así que…

 

¡Sí que uso Soundcloud! Bueno, no tengo cuenta ahí como tal, soy de los que observa a escondidas y admira a quienes suben cosas buenas. Y tengo que decir que Ravn es una de esas cosas buenas, si no, no lo hubiera puesto aquí. 

 

PD: ¿De verdad era broma que te parezco adorable? Yo que me lo había imaginado… Ahora has hecho que este perrito se sienta triste.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer esta locura! Sé que quizá ni se conozcan entre ellos pero he querido juntar a mis dos ultimates, y ha salido esto. ¡Podéis encontrarme en @lxstinthedream en twitter!


End file.
